Even a Moment
by KickinitScenarios
Summary: What happens when Kim's everyday moments become a past life? All because of a new girl? Written by Kaylee & Allysha Mae.
1. Chapter 1

**Even a Moment/ Ch. 1 "Everyday"**

**TUESDAY – After School**

"**Alright, that's enough for today.**" Rudy said to the class, smiling. "**Hey, Jack, remember we have the competition coming up, I'm relying on you.**" He said. Jack nodded and smiled, then turned to Kim.

"**Are you nervous?**" Kim asked, picking up her duffel bag. Jack sighed, picking his up too. He nodded at her, frowning a bit. "**Don't worry, Jack! You'll do fine, you always do.**"

"**Thanks.**" Jack smiles. "**Hey, you busy on Saturday?**"

"**Well, Milton and I have to study in the morning…but in the afternoon, no.**" Kim smiled.

"**Great!**" Jack says. "**How about we go watch a movie?**"

"**Just us?**" Kim asked gently.

"**I mean…if you want others to come along it's fine, it's just—**"

"**No, it's fine!**" Kim laughed. "**I'd like that.**" She said.

"**Alright.**" Jack smiled. "**I'll…see you at the theater on Saturday?**" He said. "**I'll text you.**" Kim nodded, and he separated from her.

Kim smiled, heading home.

"**Mom! I'm home!**" Kim called out, putting her duffel bag by the door. "**Kaylee! Is mom home?**"

She looked over at the stairs, where Kaylee was walking down. "**She's at work.**" She rolled her eyes at Kim, heading over to the kitchen. "_**What **_**are you wearing?**" Kaylee asked, grabbing a bottle of water, walking over to the living room. Kim sighed, walking over.

"**A Gi.**" Kim shook her head. "**You know, for karate?**"

"**Karate is useless.**" Kaylee sighed, heading back up the stairs. Kim sighed, running her fingers through her hair, watching as her sister left. She groaned to herself and sat down on the couch. _I can't wait to get away from her._

**WEDNESDAY – After School**

"**ALRIGHT TEAM! LET'S GO!**"

Kim was shouting as they practiced their cheer.

"**FIX YOUR STANCES!**" She shouted, watching the team. "**Okay, remember, we're using Milton as me for now, alright?**" She said. "**Okay Milton, get up there! Careful!**"

"**SEAFORD HIGH! GO! GO! GO!**"

"**Alright girls! And Milton!**" Kim smiled, her hands on her hips. "**That was amazing.**" She continued. "**Take a five minute break, alright? Get some water girls!**" She said, moving over to Milton. "**Thanks Milton.**"

"**It was no problem.**" Milton said, sighing dreamily as he watched the girls.

Kim laughed, "**Alright, you can go now, Milton.**" She said. "**See you later.**" Milton nodded, walking off, nearly tripping over some equipment, and soon gone. "**ALRIGHT GIRLS!**" Kim called out. "**LET'S DO THIS AGAIN!**"

**THURSDAY – Seaford High School**

"**Hey Kim,**" Jack said as she entered the school, "**what's up?**"

"**Nothing much.**" Kim smiled, sitting beside him. "**Where's everybody else?**"

"**Well, Milton went to go for a cheerleader I believe.**" Jack laughed with Kim. "**Eddie is running late.**" He continued. "**Oh, and Jerry seemed to get into detention. In the morning.**"

"**Really?**" Kim and Jack laughed, sitting close.

"**So…this Saturday…**" Jack began, "**what did you want to watch?**" He asked. "**Horror? Comedy? Action? Romance?**" He smiled.

"**Really, Jack? Romance?**" Kim laughed.

"**I don't know.**" Jack smiled, shrugging. "**Just assumed you'd like it? Aha.**"

"**How about a Romantic Comedy?**" Kim asked.

"**That works.**" Jack smiled. "**Hey—**"

_**RIIIIING!**_

"**I really need to go.**" Kim sighed. "**If I'm late again, I'm dead.**" She ran off, leaving Jack behind.

Jack sighed to himself. "**Okay…**" _Soon, Jack, soon… _He smiled to himself, walking off.

**LUNCH – Seaford High School**

"**Hey Kim.**" Eddie said as she sat down. "**We're still up for next Tuesday, right?**" He said. "**Free falafel!**"

"**Of course, Eddie.**" Kim laughed.

"**Remember our study session on Saturday, Kim!**" Milton said, smiling. "**I need help on certain topics.**" He sighed. "**Stupid math…**"

"**Of course, Milton.**" She said, poking at her lunch, furrowing her eyebrows.

She glanced up, seeing Jack walk over. He sat down and smiled. "**Hey Kim.**" He said.

"**Hey, Jack.**" She smiled back at him.

"**Hey guys!**" Jerry sat down, sighing. "**Man, detention was horrible.**" He shook his head.

"**I still don't get how you got detention so early.**" Jack laughed, shaking his head.

"**Well, it goes a bit like this…**" Jerry began.

Kim smiled as she ate her lunch. _This moment, called happiness. _She smiled to herself. _It's something I get every day and I'm happy about that. This moment…called…happiness. _She met eyes with Jack, who smiled at her. She took a breath, smiling back, and looked back at her food. She bit her lip. _And then there are things called butterflies…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Even a Moment/ Ch. 2 "Butterflies"**

**SATURDAY AFTERNOON –**

"**Kaylee, I have to go.**" Kim said. "**You're fine here, right?**"

"**When are you going to tell Jack that we don't live in that run down house you always go to?**" Kaylee asked, sighing as she tied her hair up. "**He's going to notice that you never let him in.**" She said. "**Kind of a problem when he becomes your **_**boyfriend**_**.**" Kaylee shook her head, and then laughed. "**Oh wait; he'd never like a girl like you.**" She rolled her eyes at Kim, leaving her alone.

Kim sighed, grabbing her purse and leaving the house. _Soon, Jack…you'll know. _

"**Hey Kim.**" Jack smiled. "**Let's go to the theater?**" Kim nodded and the two began walking. "**You know, I've never been inside your house.**" He shrugged as they walked. "**Are your parents home?**"

"**Yeah, of course.**" Kim said. "**It's just, you know, my parents don't like last minute visitors.**"

"**Then let us make plans.**" Jack said, glancing at her. "**None of the guys have gone to your house, not even Rudy and he's our teacher.**" He continued. "**Come to think of it, nobody has even met your parents.**"

"**They're just usually busy.**" Kim laughs. "**They're off today, but I want them to rest, y'know?**" Jack nodded as they finally entered the theater. "**So, what Romantic Comedy are we watching?**" She asked.

"**Uh…**" Jack looked at the choices, "**how about…**" he sighed, "**I don't really know if any of these are Romantic Comedies.**" He laughed gently. "**How about we just watch The Avengers?**"

"**Sure, I wouldn't mind.**" Kim smiled as Jack bought tickets, and they headed inside to watch their movie.

Kim and Jack sat in the dark theater as the movie began. Jack held the popcorn, alert to what was going on in the movie. Kim sighed to herself, glancing at Jack. She placed her hand in the popcorn bucket, glancing at the movie, and realized her hand touched another.

"**Sorry.**" The two took a breath, looking at each other. Jack quickly took his hand away as Kim grabbed some popcorn, tossing it in her mouth. She sighed to herself. _Yeah, sorry._

Kim yawned, placing her hand on the arm rest, only to see Jack was putting his on the same one. "**You can take it.**" Jack smiled. Kim nodded, placing her arm on the rest, holding her head up, glancing at Jack. _Something isn't right with Jack. Hm? _

"**You ok?**" Kim asked. Jack nodded quickly, and Kim took one last glance before continuing with the movie. She shook her head to herself. _Something isn't right._

"**So, did you like it?**" Jack asked, smiling as they left the theater.

"**Yeah.**" Kim smiled. "**It was really nice.**" She said. "**Thanks for taking me out, Jack.**" She nodded as they continued walking. "**I needed that after Milton's study session.**" She laughed gently as they stopped in front of a house. "**Actually, I have some errands to run; I'll see you around, Jack?**" He nodded, and the two separated. Kim sighed to herself as she headed home. _Jack, I'm so sorry._

MONDAY – SEAFORD HIGH SCHOOL

"**Hey did you guys hear about this new girl?**" Jerry asked, walking over to Kim, Jack, Milton, and Eddie. "**She's **_**hot!**_" He laughed. "**Plus, she knows martial arts! Expert!**"

"**Wow, really?**" Jack asked, interested.

"**Yeah!**" Jerry said. "**Apparently she's smart too.**"

"**Really?**" Milton asked.

"**Of course!**" Jerry said. "**She's apparently into cheerleading too.**"

"**Really?**" Kim sighed, rubbing her forehead; she glanced around, hearing people whispering. She could hear the words "new girl", "pretty", "nice", "cheerleader", and many more. She crossed her arms, glancing at the guys, who were suddenly interested in what Jerry had to say. _Where is this new girl?_

"**Oh, there she is!**" Jerry said. "**AYE! ALEXA!**"

The group turned to see a girl walking down the hall, over to them. She had a smile on her face. She was tan and had long dark hair. She was beautiful, as Kim could hear from the guys mumbling. She walked over and smiled at the guys. "**Hey Jerry.**" She said. "**Are these your friends?**" Alexa asked.

"**Uh, yeah.**" Jerry smiled. "**This is Jack. He's into martial arts.**"

"**Uh…h-h-hey Alexa.**" Jack said nervously as she smiled at him.

"**This is Milton, he's an honor student.**" Jerry said.

"**W-w-wow. You're…you're pretty.**" Milton sighed dreamily as she giggled.

"**Thanks.**" Alexa said.

"**And this is Eddie.**" Jerry said.

"**H-hi.**" Eddie sighed, dreamily looking at Alexa with Milton.

Kim glared at Jerry, clearing her throat. "**Kim, are you okay?**" Jack asked. "**I think you might need to see the nurse.**" Kim took a breath and shook her head.

"**I'm fine.**" She mumbled, glancing at Alexa, who had a wide smile on her face. _No, I'm not. _She shook her head, counting to ten in her head, and smiling. She looked over at Jack, who laughed at something Alexa said. _Was she saying a joke? _

"**You should join our dojo!**" Jack said.

_Excuse me? _Kim looked over at Alexa to see her reaction.

"**I'd love to!**" She smiled. "**Hey, I really have to go guys, **_**but **_**I'll see all of you after school! Maybe you can show me to the dojo, Jack?**"

"**Of course.**" Jack smiled, and the guys ogled as she walked off. Kim sighed to herself as the guys got up.

"**Hey Kim.**" Eddie said, staying behind for a moment. "**Remember our falafel thing tomorrow?**"

"**Yeah?**" Kim smiled, standing up.

"**Can we do a rain check? I'm taking Alexa.**" Eddie said. Kim sighed, nodding. "**Thanks Kim, you're the best!**" He ran off, following the guys.

Kim sighed to herself, rubbing her neck. _Yeah, totally. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Even A Moment/ Ch. 3 "Change Nothing"**

Seaford High School/ Wednesday ~

"Hey, guys." Kim said, smiling. She stopped as she realized her normal spot was taken by Alexa. "Oh…" Kim mumbled to herself. She glanced at Jack, who was into Alexa. He was paying attention to her, laughing and smiling. Kim shook her head, walking away to her locker, beside he friend, Mae. "Hey Mae, you're still my friend, right?"

Mae smiled, opening her locket. "Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well…" Kim looked over at the guys and Alexa.

"The new girl, huh?" Mae asked. "Don't worry, she may be famous to them now, but soon she'll fade away. A lot of the new girls do."

_I was a new girl. _Kim sighed, shutting her locker.

"You won't fade away." Mae said, shutting her locket aside Kim. "The guys care for you too much."

_RING!_

"Right." Kim smiled. She glanced at the guys as she and Mae walked away from their lockets. _Hopefully, Mae, you're right._

Seaford High School/ Lunch

"Hey, over here!" Kim entered the cafeteria, and saw Jack standing and gesturing. She smiled. _He didn't forget about me. _She began walking, until she suddenly saw someone from the corner of her eye walking ahead of her. She soon saw the person walking ahead, realizing it was Alexa. Kim stopped, watching Jack pull out a chair for Alexa.

_They saved her a seat? _Kim glanced at Jack, who was paying attention to Alexa. She sighed and headed to the cheerleaders' table. She took a seat beside Mae and sighed. "She took my spot." She mumbled. Mae glanced at her.

"Maybe…maybe they're just giving her a spot until…?"

"Why would they give her a spot?" Kim groaned. "Out of all the groups here, she went to them."

"Don't worry, you've got me." Mae smiled. "And the whole cheer squad, right guys?" Mae turned to the group.

"Totally." Grace smiled. "Especially us."

"Thanks guys." Kim sighs and glances at the guys' table, where she saw Alexa laughing along with them. Kim shakes her head to herself. _Why can't you guys notice me again?_

"Don't worry, okay?" Mae said gently to Kim. "We'll always be here for you, no matter what."

_Hopefully. _Kim sighed, and rested her head in her hands. _Maybe Mae's right. Hopefully Alexa is just a fad…_

Dojo / After School the same day

"Hey Kim, you're pretty early." Rudy said as Kim entered. "Where are the guys?" Kim sighed. "I take it you all fought?"

"No, I'm just tired." Kim sighed. "Not enough sleep, but I'm energized now." She smiled. "Promise."

Rudy nodded, "Just go ahead and wait for the guys, alright?" Kim nodded, heading to their changing room, and quickly changed into her Gi. She walked out, looking at herself in the mirror before heading out to the main room, stopping when she saw the guys standing with Alexa and Rudy. _How long was I gone?_

"Really, you do karate?" Rudy smiled, arms crossed.

"Yes, sir." Alexa smiled.

Kim sighed, standing away from the guys, waiting.

"Do you think you could show us some of your moves?" Rudy asked. "There's an extra Gi in my office, I'll let you borrow it."

Alexa smiled, "Sure!"

Rudy left, and Kim walked over to the bench, sitting down, arms crossed. Rudy came out, handing Alexa the Gi. "Okay, I'll be back in a moment." Alexa left, and the guys began talking.

"She's amazing, guys." Jack sighed. "She's got experience." He continued. "She won so many competitions!" He smiled. "She's probably the best girl in martial arts history!"

Kim glanced up, hurt. _He told me that before…to me…about me. _Soon, Alexa came out, and the guys cleared the mat, and she stood in the center, bowing before starting.

Kim took a breath, watching as Alexa began. She ran her fingers through her hair and bit her lip nervously as the guys watched in awe.

Soon, Alexa was finished. "Wow! That was amazing!" Rudy said. "_Best _girl I've ever seen!" He says. "You want to apply to the dojo?"

"I'd love to!" Alexa smiled.

Rudy nodded, "Great! I'll make sure you're part of our dojo." He said. "Congrats on joining our dojo, Alexa, you truly impressed me!"

Kim stood up, and the guys headed to the changing room. Alexa began stretching, and Kim sighed, standing up and moving to her normal spot, next to Jack's spot. "I'm so excited to work with you guys." Alexa smiled at Kim.

Kim faked a smile back, "Yeah, me too." She glanced at Alexa for a moment, and soon the guys came out and stood in place.

"So, where should I stand?" Alexa asked as Rudy came out of his office.

"Next to Jack." Rudy said. "You are the best, after all."

"But this is my spot." Kim said, arms crossed.

"Just for today, of course." Rudy assured her. "Just…go to the back for now, okay Kim?" Kim took a breath, and turned, walking to the back. "Alright, warm-up time!"

Kim sighed to herself. _Just for today. Just for today. Just for today._

Home / Same Day

"What took you so long?" Kaylee rolled her eyes as Kim entered the house. "Mom is at work and dad is still in New York." She sighed. "Guess I'm stuck with you, again." Kaylee mumbled, sitting on the kitchen table, kicking her legs gently. "By the way, your birthday is like, in a month or something." She twirled her hair. "Mom plans on throwing you a big surprise party, just saying."

"Excuse me?" Kim asked gently.

"Oops, nothing." Kaylee shook her head, and got off, heading up to her room. Kim sighed, following suit, but going to her room.

She sat down on her bed after shutting the door, and headed to her closet to change. She pressed the button, and it opened up. She walked down one aisle, settling on a top. She opened a drawer, grabbing her pajama bottoms. She walked down a few aisles of her closet, and picked up her slippers. She put them on, tying her hair up and walking out of the closet to her bathroom.

She saw her mirror, with pictures on it. She smiled to herself, seeing her picture with Jack, her picture with the guys, a picture with Rudy, and many more. She sighed to herself. _I can't lose you guys. You're all I possibly have. _

She walked out, sitting on her bed, turning on the radio. She fell back onto her bed, sighing to herself. _She can't take away everything from me_.

Seaford High School/Thursday

Kim entered the school, glancing around, finding the cheerleaders crowded together. She began walking, and stopped when she saw someone familiar in the center. _Alexa? _She took a breath. _This isn't happening…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Even A Moment/ Ch. 4 "The Lying Game"**

Seaford High School/ Thursday ~

_This isn't happening…_

"Hey guys." Kim smiled, walking over to stand beside Mae. "What's going on, Mae?"

"Alexa had shown off her so called cheerleader skills earlier." Mae said. "I wasn't here yet, but apparently they're thinking of making her captain."

"But I'm captain!" Kim said.

"But Alexa is so _amazing!_" Grace giggled. "She's _trained _too!"

"_Plus_, she was given so many cheer titles!" Another girl from the team said. "She could totally boss a team."

Kim took a breath. "Don't worry Kim, they can't just change you." Mae said gently.

"I hope not." Kim sighed. "Oh yeah?" She said. "Well, sorry Alexa, but try-outs ended a long time ago." She shrugged. "I guess you can't join until next year."

"But we can vote her in!" A girl from the team said. "All in favor for _Alexa _being the captain and _not _Kim, raise your hand!"

Kim crossed her arms, biting her lip. Mae stood still, her arm down. Grace quickly raised her hand up, and the same with the other girls. "Looks like it's unanimous." Alexa said, smirking.

"Hey!" Mae said, glaring at Alexa.

"I still got enough votes." Alexa said.

"You are _officially _the new captain!" Grace giggled. "Welcome to the team, Alexa." She smiled. "We'll get you a uniform, A-S-A-P!"

Kim took a breath. _Oh, great. _"Yay!" Alexa giggled. "Thanks girls." She began walking away, glaring at Kim with a smirk. _That—_

"Don't worry about Alexa." Mae said quietly. "Every queen has their fall." She mumbled. "You'll be back on top soon."

"I hope so." Kim said. "Hey, I'm going to try to talk to the guys."

"Good luck." Mae said.

"Thanks." Kim walked over to the guys, taking a breath. "Hey guys." She smiled. "How are you?" The guys glanced over at Kim for a moment, smiling, until Alexa ran over.

"Guess who's the new CHEER captain?" Alexa giggled, smiling excitedly.

"No way!" Jerry smiled. "I knew you could do it!"

"Congrats, Alexa!" Milton smiled. "Don't forget our study sessions though."

"Of course not." Alexa smiled at Milton, and smirked at Kim.

"Hey, Alexa." Jack said, gesturing for her to come over to him. "We should celebrate, you know, me and you." He smiled at her. "To…celebrate you becoming a cheerleader!" He smiled.

"I'd love that!" Alexa giggled, she hugged Jack around the neck gently, and glanced at Kim, a smirk on her face.

"Great." Jack smiled.

Kim sighed, turning her back and walking over to her locker. She sighed. _Great. _

Kaylee's P.O.V –

_Who's Alexa? _I closed my locker as I saw the cheerleaders raise their hands, except my sister and this one girl. _Why are they—_

"You are _officially _the new captain!"

_What? _

I watched as Kim walked off to the guys. I stood against my locker as Kim began talking. The guys looked at her for a moment, until some girl came along. I took a breath. _Who is that? _"Hey Alexa!" It was Jack. _That's Alexa? _

I began walking away. _It's..not like it's my problem._

(Back to 3rd Person)

Lunch/

Kim glanced around as she entered the cafeteria. _No Alexa, this is my chance. _Kim walked over to the guys' table, sitting down. "Hey guys." She smiled.

"Uh…that's kind of Alexa's seat." Jack said.

"I just needed to see if you guys were fine." Kim said gently. "Hey, Jack, did you want to hang out soon?"

"Can't." Jack said. "I've got plans with Alexa." He smiled.

"No free time?" Kim sighed.

"Nope." Jack said.

"Wow, _someone _is into Alexa." Kim mumbled, standing up.

"Oh yeah? _Someone _seems to be a bit rude about Alexa." Jack said. "Ever since she came, you stopped hanging out with us."

Kim glanced at Jack, sighing. "Oh yeah? Well, continue watching me." She said, walking away, and stopped as her shoulder hit another. It was Alexa.

Alexa smirked, "Looks like Jack likes brunettes better than blondes." She winked at Kim, smirking and walking away.

Kim took a breath. _I'm full of her. _She sat down at the cheer table, beside Mae. She sighed to herself, glancing at Grace, who was busy boasting about how Alexa is trained, how Alexa has all the newest fashion, etc. Kim rolled her eyes and glanced back at the guys' table. They were laughing with Alexa, again. _I'm sick of you, Alexa._


	5. Chapter 5

**Even a Moment/ Ch. 5 "Until"**

Seaford High School/ ~ Friday

Kaylee stood against her locker as her friends continued talking around her. She watched as Kim walked over to the guys, a smile on her face. _Why aren't they giving their attention to her? _The guys glanced at Kim for a moment, some waved, some of the guys just sat there, and looked away from her again as soon as another girl arrived. _Alexa…_

"Kaylee?" It was one of her friends. "Are you even listening?"

"Huh? Oh, I was…I'm just tired." Kaylee smiled. "I'm listening now." She glanced one last time at her sister's place, but she was gone. _What does this…Alexa do?_

Kim sighed as she walked up to the guys. "Hey, guys."

"Hey Kim." They spoke in unison, all smiling softly at her, and then continuing to sit quietly.

"So, I need to talk to you guys." Kim said. "It's about A—"

"Guess who's parents is allowing her to have a party soon?" It was Alexa. Kim glanced over as Alexa interrupted, stepping into the center. "This girl!" She giggled. "And all of you guys are invited." She smirked, and looked over at Kim. "And…I guess you can go if you want." She shrugged. "Nobody's stopping you."

Kim took a breath, and walked away. _It's always Alexa. _

Crawford Residence/ ~ Friday Afternoon

Kim and Kaylee walked into the house, Kaylee shutting the door behind her. Kim ran her fingers through her hair, sighing. "What's wrong with you?" Kaylee glanced at Kim, who sighed.

"Nothing." Kim walked up to her room, Kaylee following her. "What do you need?" Kim asked, stopping in front of her closet, and turning to Kaylee.

"Nothing." Kaylee shrugged. "Who's Alexa?"

Kim opened her closet, stopping after walking in. "None of your business." Kim shrugged. Kaylee followed, pressing a button to close the door.

"None of my business?"

"Exactly." Kim said, opening a drawer, looking at the clothes in it. She looked over at Kaylee. "So, may you please leave?" Kaylee took a breath, turning and pressing the 'open' button.

"Uh…Kim, it's not opening." Kaylee said.

"What?"

"It's not opening!" Kaylee turned to Kim. "Why isn't it opening?"

"Kaylee." Kim said gently. "What button did you press when you came in?"

"I don't know, I pressed a random one and it closed the door behind us." She shrugged.

"You pressed the lock! I can only open that on the outside!" Kim groaned.

"Why do you have a lock on the inside?" Kaylee asked.

"To get away from you." Kim said, arms crossed.

"Uh, how do you get out?" Kaylee asked.

"I have a key, but I left it in my drawer by my bed." Kim said, glaring at Kaylee. "This is all your fault."

"Whatever." Kaylee rolled her eyes. "Since when did you care about your closet anyway?" Kaylee asked, arms crossed, looking around. "You don't wear half of these clothes!" She continued. "Because the guys don't like these clothes, remember?" She rolled her eyes. "And you didn't have karate today either." Kaylee continued. "I don't get why you decided to go into here."

"I plan on wearing these clothes." Kim said, glaring at Kaylee. "I plan on wearing these tomorrow and the day after, and forever." She said.

"Is it because of Alexa?"

"Excuse me?" Kim asked.

"Alexa. The girl who's been…" Kaylee sighed, "taking the guys?"

"How do you know about her?" Kim asked.

"I just do, okay." Kaylee rolled her eyes. "Is this why you're going to start wearing all this?" Kaylee asked. "Because you want all these guys?" She asked. "It's really pathetic."

"Why are you be judging me?" Kim asked. "You don't have the right to do that."

"I'm not judging you, I'm just telling you this isn't right." Kaylee said.

"Why would you tell me that?" Kim asked, looking over at Kaylee.

"Because you're my sister." Kaylee sighed. "Kim, I look up to you." She continued. "You're my older sister." She said gently. "And I love you." She smiled. "I don't like seeing some new girl take away your friends."

"Really?" Kim asked gently, smiling.

"Really." Kaylee sighed. "I just…it's my job to be mean to you." She giggled softly. "But when I saw this new girl…" She shook her head, "I thought I should stop." Kaylee said. "I don't like seeing you get hurt." She continued. "You don't need to change yourself for them, Kim." She smiled.

"Thanks." Kim smiled.

Kaylee smiled back, and Kim took a breath. "We still need to get out of here." She laughed.

"Glass!" Kaylee said. "Isn't your door glass?"

"Kaylee, if we break that—"

"Dad will buy another one." Kaylee said. "Do you have anything to knock the glass out to the other side?"

"No, I don't—"

"These boots!" Kaylee picked up a pair of boots. "They're hard, and look, wait is this gold?" She looked over at Kim.

"Yeah, uh…mom bought those." Kim sighed.

"Alright, let's get out of here."

Seaford High School/ ~ Monday

"Hey guys." Kim smiled, walking over to the group.

"Oh, hey." They looked over at her.

"Where's Alexa?" Kim asked.

"Since when did you care about her?" Jack asked.

"I was just—"

"Kim, how come you haven't been hanging out with us recently?" Milton asks. "You're always with the cheerleaders."

"It's because—"

"Don't blame it on Alexa." Jerry sighed. "Alexa told us what you did to her."

"What did I—"

"I can't believe you don't even know what you had done to her." Eddie said. "That's cruel."

"But I—"

"Kim, I don't think I can be your friend anymore." Jack said gently. "We…we can't be your friends anymore." He continued. "To think you'd do what you did to Alexa, it's just…messed up." He sighed.

"Yeah." Jerry said. "It'd be best if you went back to your cheerleaders." He said.

"But I didn't—"

"We don't want to hear it." Milton said.

Kim took a breath, turning away. She stopped as she walked, taking one last look at the guys. "You know I thought we all promised we'd help each other out." She began. "But it looks like you guys are letting go of our promise." She glared at them, walking towards her lockers.

_Until I get rid of Alexa, I need to find a way to get on the guys' good side._


	6. Chapter 6

**Even a Moment/ Ch. 6 "Anything"**

Seaford High School/ ~ Tuesday

Kim sighed as she opened her locker. _This is all Alexa's fault_. She glanced at the guys, who were laughing with Alexa. "Hey Mae." Kim said, glancing over at Mae, who walked up to her. "Alexa's been with the guys far too long." She mumbled. "The guys seemed to have…dropped me from being their friend."

"The guys don't deserve you." Mae said gently. "Come on, let's go to class? It'll…cool you off somewhat." She smiled.

"Yeah, I guess." Kim took a breath as she glanced at Alexa one last time. She shut her locker, and walked away with Kim.

"Besides, it's not like she's—" Mae stopped when Alexa stepped back as the two passed by, elbowing Mae's binder and book in her arms, causing them to fall. "Hey!" She sighed, glancing at Kim.

"That wasn't nice of you, Alexa." Kim said bitterly.

"I totally didn't mean it!" Alexa said. "I am _so _sorry." She smirked at Kim, glancing at the guys, and then putting on a frown.

"Sorry?" Kim glared at Alexa.

"It's fine." Mae said gently, picking up her binder and book.

"It's not fine at all—"

"Kim! She apologized." Jack said, standing up. "Just let her be."

Kim took a breath, glancing at Mae. "Let's just go to class." Mae said gently. Kim sighed, nodding. She looked over at Alexa, who was smiling a _too fake _of a smile.

"She makes my blood boil." Kim muttered. "I'm _sick_ of her!"

"It's okay—"

"_OF COURSE _I'll go out with you, _Jack_."

Mae and Kim stopped, turning to see Alexa smiling as she held Jack's hand. She was giggling and glancing over at Kim's direction, smirking for a moment before turning back to Jack. "Did you see that?" Kim groaned. "That's it, I'm done with her."

"What are you going to do?" Mae asked.

"To be honest?" Kim sighed. "I don't know, but I know I'm going to do what I can to get her away from the guys."

"Don't you have karate?" Kaylee asked Kim as the two entered the house.

"I…I don't think I'm going to go." Kim sighed. "I mean, Alexa is there, it's not like they'll notice me."

"You're going to give up?" Kaylee asked. "Don't you dare do that!" She shook her head. "You are _way _better than this girl!" She said angrily. "I'm not letting you give up to some—"

"Kaylee…"

"No! Kim, you're going!" Kaylee said. "Go to the dojo, now!"

"Kaylee…"

"Come on, Kim!" Kaylee opened the front door. "Let's go! We're going to the dojo, whether you like it or not!"

Dojo –

"Kim, why are you late and who is that?" Rudy walked over to Kim and Kaylee.

"I'm Kaylee." Kaylee smiled. "My sister is late…because a family thing went on." Kaylee sighed. "But she's here and she's ready to practice."

"Great!" Rudy smiled. "Well, go get into your gi and come back when you're done." He turned to Kaylee. "And you can sit over there if you'd like."

"Thanks." Kaylee turned to Kim. "Alright Kim, you show them!"

Kaylee took a seat, waiting.

"You're Kaylee, Kim's sister, right?" Kaylee looked up from her seat, seeing Alexa holding a water bottle, and opening it.

"Yeah." Kaylee mumbled, watching as Alexa drank some water and put the bottle down. "And you're Alexa." She rolled her eyes.

"You know who I am?" Alexa asked, re-tying her hair up.

"Yeah." Kaylee said bitterly.

"Anything good?" Alexa asked.

"Ha." Kaylee rolled her eyes.

"Kaylee." Kim walked over to Kaylee and Alexa. "Can you hold my bag?" She handed the duffel bag to Kaylee, who smiled, nodding. She glanced at Alexa.

"I was just talking to your…little sister." Alexa smiled.

"Right." Kim rolled her eyes, glancing at Alexa, who walked away, rolling her eyes. "What did she do?" She asked Kaylee.

"Nothing, but I can tell she would've if you hadn't arrived." Kaylee sighed.

"I know." Kim sighed. "This practice will only be a few minutes, I'm late anyway." She mumbled, leaving Kaylee.

Kaylee took a breath, glancing at Alexa. _Something…isn't…right about this girl._

"She sickens me." Kaylee sighed, entering the house with Kim. She shut the door behind them, and sat down. "I don't see what the guys find so special about her, Kim." Kaylee said.

"It's because she's so…perfect." Kim rolled her eyes. "Where's mom and dad?"

"Oh, dad is in Jakarta to shoot scenes for some film, and mom is still at the studio with some new artist or something." Kaylee shrugged. "Dad comes home in two weeks and mom comes home later."

"Okay." Kim sighed, walking up the steps.

"Hey, Kim?" Kaylee glanced at Kim.

"Yeah?"

"You're better than Alexa, okay?"

"Thanks." Kim sighed, running her fingers through her hair.

_Soon, Alexa…expect…the unexpected._


	7. Chapter 7

**Even a Moment/ Ch. 7 "Ignorance"**

Falafel Phil's ~ Wednesday After School

Kaylee laughed as she entered the Falafel Phil's with Kim. She drank her Icee as they walked in. "You find seats?" Kaylee smiled.

"Sure." Kim nodded. "I want my usual, got it?"

"Of course." Kaylee smiled walking towards the line. She sighed as she glanced at the ground. _Hey, my shoelace is untied. Ugh. _She moved forward, leaning a bit, and soon falling out of balance. "Oops." She muttered, realizing she had just dropped her drink on the person in front of her. "I am so sor—" She stopped when the person turned. _Alexa_. "But then again…"

"What the hell did you just spill on me?" Alexa asked, turning to look at her

"Oh, I don't know." Kaylee shrugged.

"Listen, you may think you're all that, but you're some little girl." Alexa said bitterly. "And I'll make sure you and your sister suffer from this."

"Whoa, what's going on here?" Kim interrupted. "What the hell are you doing, Alexa?"

"Telling your little sister to correct herself." Alexa said bitterly. "And you?"

"Standing up for my little sister." Kim said boastfully. "You may be the head cheerleader, you may have the guys, but that doesn't allow you to bitch at my little sister." She crossed her arms, facing Alexa.

"Yes I _am _the head cheerleader," Alexa said, "that means _I can kick you off_." She said, smirking.

Kim raised her hand, ready to slap Alexa, "Oh, like _hell_—"

"KIM!" Kim stopped, hand down, turning with Alexa. _Jack_. "_What _are you doing?" Alexa ran over to Jack, hugging him tightly, she let go and held onto his arm, smirking at Kim. "Are you _trying _to hurt Alexa?"

"_She _started it!" Kim shot back.

"_Yet _you continued it!" Jack said angrily. "I was hoping you'd be nicer to her after she joined the team, the dojo, and entered out lives." Jack said, looking over at Kim. "_But _you aren't any nicer. You aren't nice at all." He continued. "I think it's best if you and I never speak or make contact again."

"But _Jack_!" Kim took a breath.

"Come on Alexa." Jack said gently, walking out with Alexa.

"Kim," Kaylee said gently, "let's go home?" Kim nodded, taking a breath. _You may have your moment, Alexa…but soon that'll be gone._

Thursday Morning – Crawford Residence

"Kim, are you coming?" Kaylee asked.

Kim sighed, sitting on the couch. "No." She said. "I don't want to face them today." She continued. "I'll just text Mae and tell her I'm not coming today."

"Are you sure?" Kaylee asked. "I mean—"

"Kaylee, I'll be fine." Kim smiled. "Just tell me if anything happened with Alexa and the guys, yeah?" Kaylee nodded. "See you."

"See you."

Seaford High School/

Kaylee sighed as she opened her locker. _I don't get why Kim is acting like this. What's so special about Alexa? _She shut her locker, nearly jumping back as she saw Kim's friend Mae. "Hey Kaylee." Mae said. "Kim told me she isn't coming today, but she didn't say why."

Kaylee sighed, glancing at the guys and Alexa, "It's all _their _fault." She mumbled.

_I'm not going to let you guys ruin my sister._

Crawford Residence –

Kim stood in her room, quiet. She looked over at her vanity, sighing as she took off the pictures, one by one.

_The Guys…Me with the guys…_ She sighed, putting them into the drawer, shoving the rest into it too. She held the last one, sighing. _Me…and Jack. _She shook her head. _I can't let go of him this easily. _She placed it on her desk, walking out to the hallway. _I'm not giving up, Alexa. You may think you have all of them, but you don't. _She looked at the time, smiling. _10 minutes until lunch, I can make it to lunch, and then show them I'm happy without them._

Kim grabbed her phone, quickly texting Mae and Kaylee.

To: Mae  
Message:  
_Hey Mae, save me a seat the lunch tables. I'm sure Alexa is going to sit with the guys. I'll be there._

To: Kaylee  
Message:  
_Kaylee, I'll be at school, going in late. I'll explain later._

She walked over to her closet, smiling at the variety of clothes.

_I'm better than you Alexa, whether you like it or not. _


	8. Important Note

**Authors Note:**

**Hey Guys I have decided that I may not want to continue this story anymore, Im still debating though but Im leaning towards to not continuing this story. Its just Im not really happy with it and I bet you guys aren't too, If I decide to keep it, I may fix up the last 2 chapters. We will see! Sorry guys **

**Xoxo **

**Kaylee **


	9. Sorry Guys :( Ive decided that I will

Authors Note

Heeey guys!:) Happy New Year!;)

Make 2013 the better than 2012!:) But yes I am back

But with some news!

I have decided about the story….

Drum roll pleaseJ….

I have decided to not continue this story any more…..

Sorry guys

Anyways just wanted to saaaay!

SIIIIIIKE!

I will be back, but I am going to clean up the story a bit! Consider this a very late Christmas present from me to you;)

Did I freak you out? Are you glad?! lololol

Anyways I'll update soon!

Much love

Xoxo

Kaylee


End file.
